


A Morning in Resembool

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Roy really hates mornings…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cornerofmadness posted this SFW pic on her LiveJournal blog and requested a drabble to go with it, so I obliged.  
> link to pic: http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/TheTwistedVixen/Roy%20Mustang/i1k3n4.jpg

Roy heard the sound of fabric being moved back from across the window, then bright sunlight assaulted his closed eyelids, turning his world into a dark red drape.  He groaned and rolled away from the light, only to hear another curtain being opened.  “Stop that!” he grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow.

“If you don’t get up, we’re going to be late,” Riza warned.  “I’m making coffee, do you want toast or fruit with it?”

“Five more minutes,” Roy whined, Black Hayate jumping up onto the bed to give him little kisses in an effort to wake him even further.  The dog, however, got a rough pat to the head and an invitation to lay down, which he took advantage of.  He circled the place near Roy’s head a few times and then curled into a ball, let out a little huff of contentment, and promptly closed his eyes.

“Come on, boys,” Riza called as she wandered back into the kitchen of the cottage they’d rented in Resembool.  “Edward would be very upset if we showed up late to his wedding.”

Roy growled, but rolled to sit up.  His chest and arm were covered in marks from the sheets imprinting into his skin.  He patted the dog and said, “I guess there’s no getting out of this, Hayate…  Might as well get up.”

The animal raised his head and the end of his tail thumped against Riza’s pillow.  Then there was a rattling sound and his little ears pricked up.  He leapt off the bed, his little feet flying across the floor to get to his mistress who’d rattled his treat bag in the kitchen.  As Roy sat contemplating his furry friend’s simple motivations, he watched as Riza walked into the doorway and began to strip down to nothing.  Okay, now she had _his_ full, undivided attention.

“We don’t have time to take separate showers, so let’s get a move on, soldier.”

Roy stood and gave her a salute.  “Yes, ma’am!” he replied, and he followed her straight to the bathroom.


End file.
